Relation Scott-Jackson
Scott et Jackson ne sont pas très amis, Jackson se comporte même comme un rival avec Scott. Jackson a plusieurs fois menacé Scott de tout dire sur ce qu'il était, car Jackson se doutait qu'il y avait un truc, il se demandait même si Scott ne prenait pas des amphétamines. Scott a sauvé plusieurs fois la vie de Jackson sans rien demander en retour mais Jackson était indifférent à toutes les tentatives de Scott pour le protéger, parfois Jackson semblait même énerver que Scott le protège et le surveille trop, il était même rancunier. Jackson a le don de se mettre a chaque fois dans le pétrin mais Scott était toujours là au bon moment. Histoire Saison une Scott fait déjà de l'ombre à Jackson dès son entrée sur le terrain de crosse. Jackson lança à Scott qu'il allait découvrir l'identité de ses compétences. A une soirée bowling, Scott approche Jackson pour faire la paix avec lui. Or, Jackson répond qu'il ne « hait » pas Scott, juste qu'il ne le croyait pas normal et qu'il voulait en avoir le cœur net. Face à une réaction à l'Aconite tue-loup, Jackson leva enfin la double identité de Scott et le fit chanter de le faire devenir aussi un loup-garou, sous peine de sortir avec Allison. En effet, Allison ne parlait plus à Scott et Jackson se rapprochait d'elle. Scott va même conclure qu'elle le considère comme son ami et qu'il n'y avait que lui pour la protéger à sa place. Pour l'y en obliger, Scott fit à son tour chanter Jackson. Jackson, pris de frayeur face à l'identité de Scott, avait accepté le chantage. Or, en suivant deux yeux rouges dans la réserve naturelle, Jackson tomba sur Chris, qui est à la recherche de Scott. Dans l'espoir que son vœu se réalise, Jackson dit où se trouvait Scott, à condition que Chris ne lui fasse pas de mal. Avec Stiles, Jackson partit aider Scott dans sa bataille contre Peter l'Alpha. Ils lancèrent deux bombes d'acide sulfurique et Peter prit feu. Le geste héroïque de Jackson avait semé dans l'esprit de Scott. Saison deux Depuis que Jackson a survécu à la Morsure de Derek l'Alpha, lui et Scott ne se parlaient plus. Le soir de la Morsure de Jackson, Lydia avait disparu. Scott et Stiles le sollicitent pour qu'il les aide à la retrouver, mais Jackson refuse et part. Depuis, ils ne s'adressaient plus la parole. Ils ne s'adressent uniquement la parole quand Jackson les interrogea sur l'identité du Kanima. Hélas, il apprit seulement que le Kanima est une abomination qui peut paralyser ses victimes. Scott et Stiles avait suivi Jackson jusqu'à une boîte de nuit. En apercevant Danny entrer dedans, ils pensèrent qu'il était la prochaine cible. Grâce à Derek, la boîte avait été évacuée, Scott et Stiles avaient récupéré Jackson. Tandis que Stiles trouvait un motif de sa présence, Scott se vit dans l'obligation de rendormir Jackson d'un coup de poing. en même temps, Stiles réussit à convaincre Noah qu'ils étaient là pour consoler Danny de sa rupture avec son ex-petit-ami. Noah le croit. Comme si de rien n'était, Stiles et Scott avaient transporté Jackson dans un fourgon de police et habillé d'un pantalon. Or, le lendemain, quand Jackson se réveille, il leur hurla qu'il allait les tuer. Pendant que Stiles interroge Jackson et qu'Allison enquête sur l'identité et le fonctionnement du Kanima, Scott avait rejoint Danny pour récupérer l'enregistrement. Même si Danny ne devait rien dire sur ce qu'il avait visionné, il l'autorisait à visionner. Malheureusement, quand il atteignit la voiture de Danny, la caméra avait disparu. Devant le fourgon de police, Scott en fit part à Stiles et Allison, puis Allison leur fit part qu'un marionnettiste manipule le Kanima. Stiles recourait à la mort, tandis que Scott demeurait sur ses convictions que Jackson ne mérite pas ce sort. Jackson est touché par sa défense et pleure. Pendant qu'Allison et Scott s'adonnaient à leur commerce, Jackson devenait le Kanima et en avait profité pour quitter le fourgon. Il s'était rendu à la police et avait porté plainte contre Stiles et Scott pour séquestration. Il avait obtenu une ordonnance restrictive contre eux, ce qui permettait au Maître du Kanima de le manipuler même en plein jour. Quand Scott avait rejoint Allison dans les vestiaires des garçons, il surprit Jackson à cheval au-dessus d'elle. Pris de fureur, il l'attaque aussitôt. L'ordonnance restrictive désormais brisée, la guerre était déclarée. Jackson et Scott se battent jusqu'à ce qu'ils fussent séparés grâce à Erica et Stiles. Malheureusement, Mr. Harris passait par-là et les avait aperçus. Cela coûta à toute la classe une colle. Dans la bibliothèque, Scott poursuivait l'enquête sur Jackson à voix basse. Il apprit que Jackson est adopté et que ses parents biologiques sont décédés dans un accident volontaire. A la fin de la retenue, Jackson était redevenu le Kanima et attaquait Scott et Erica. Au tableau, il écrivait un message de son Maître. Grâce à Stiles, Scott savait qui était la prochaine cible. Grâce à Isaac, ils avaient obtenu deux places pour le concert secret. Au concert, Jackson s'approchait de son objectif, tandis que Scott donnait les fournitures à Isaac. En même temps que Jackson accomplissait son œuvre, Scott étouffait à petit feu de l'Aconit tue-loup de Victoria. A son réveil, Jackson comprenait l'abomination qu'il est et des conséquences qu'il apporterait à sesdits amis. Tandis que Jackson refusait d'aller à une soirée chez Lydia, son Maître du Kanima l'y en avait obligé. Lydia avait servi à Scott et Jackson un verre d'alcool aromatisé à l'Aconit tue-loup et Scott est victime d'une hallucination amoureuse entre Jackson et Allison. Lui et Stiles avaient observé Jackson sortir Matt de la piscine. Le retentissement des sirènes mit fin à la fête et les invités partent en courant. Pendant la fuite, Scott avait le temps d'apercevoir Jackson le Kanima et son Maître : Matt. Chez lui, Scott vit avec effroi le Kanima tenant sa mère à la gorge, et Gerard à côté. Gerard pose un ultimatum à Scott, celui de lui livrer Derek, sous peine d'ordonner à Jackson de tuer quelqu'un s'il ne s'y pliait pas. Le lendemain, au lycée, Jackson était rongé par les atrocités qu'il a commis. Au cabinet de Dr. Deaton, Scott apprit d'Isaac que Jackson allait jouer au championnat, alors il changea d'avis et décida d'y participer pour le sauver. Hélas, au championnat, Gerard mit son ultimatum à exécution. Mi-Kanima, Jackson jouait le championnat. Évidemment à la fin du championnat, l'ultimatum de Gerard s'accomplit : Jackson décède sur le terrrain. En complément, Stiles a disparu. Scott et Isaac s'étaietn aperçus que Jackson s'est tué tout seul. Or, Derek et Peter expliquent que cela était un plan monté de toute pièce par Gerard. A la morgue, Melissa s'était aperçue du chrysalide de venin de Kanima et avait contacté Scott. Scott et Isaac s'étaient rendus à la morgue et, plein d'effroi, avaient contacté Derek. Derek leur explique que Jackson évoluait, alors il fallait qu'ils l'amènent. Pendant qu'ils transportent Jackson, Chris était venu les aider. Sur le lieu de rendez-vous de Derek, Scott comprit que Derek voulait tuer Jackson et s'y oppose catégoriquement. Chris se remémore que Gerard avait tué un chien enragé et qu'il n'aurait pas fait muté Jackson pour le garder. Effectivement, Gerard apparut et approuve. Jackson s'éveilla et éjecta Derek dans son action. Une bataille s'ensuivit. Isaac et Derek combattent Jackson, tandis que Scott demeure en retrait, car il ne veut pas faire de mal à Jackson et Allison. Grâce à un plan ingénieux qu'il avait monté avec Dr. Deaton, le pacte entre Gerard et le Kanima était rompu. Ce fut Lydia qui ramena Jackson à lui, avant que Jackson n'autorisât Derek de le tuer. Scott, ne pouvant rien faire contre cela, ne pouvait que demeurer spectateur de l'empalement de Jackson des griffes des Alpha Derek et Peter d'abord, puis de sa renaissance en loup-garou Oméga. Pendant que Jackson partage un câlin de soulagement avec Lydia, il regarde Scott avec des yeux emplis de remords et de reconnaissance. Saison six Saison 6B Jackson et Ethan retournent à Beacon Hills pour sauver Scott de Gerard Argent. Citations *'Scott:' “Listen, I know we both don't want to be here. But the thing is we don't have to hate each other.” (Écoute, je sais que nous ne voulons pas être là, mais nous ne pouvons pas nous haïr.) Jackson: “I don't hate you. I just don't believe you.” (Je ne te hais pas. Juste, je ne te crois pas.) *'Scott:' “I can hear your heart beating from a mile away, literally! Now he thinks there something wrong and now I have to keep an eye on you so he doesn't kill you, too!” (Je peux entendre ton cœur battre à un mètre. Et maintenant, il pense qu'il se passe quelque chose et je dois maintenant te tenir à l'œil pour que tu ne sois pas tué !) *'Scott:' “When they come after you, I won't be able to protect you;” (Quand ils viendront à toi, je ne pourrai pas te protéger.) *'Jackson:' “You want me to take Allison to the formal?” (Tu veux que j'aille au Bal avec elle ?) Scott: “''I don't want you to. I need you to.”'' (Je ne veux pas que tu le fasses. J'ai juste besoin.) Jackson: “Screw you.” (Va te faire foutre.) *'Jackson:' “You promise? You won't hurt Scott?” (Vous me promettez de ne pas lui faire de mal ?) Chris: “Of course not. He's just a kid.” (Bien sûr que non. C'est encore un enfant.) *'Jackson:' “What's happening?” (Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?) Scott: “Jackson, I'm sorry, but…” (Jackson, je suis désolé, mais…) *punch* Jackson: “Oh!” *'Jackson:' “Stiles! McCall! I'm gonna kill you!” (Stiles ! McCall ! Je vais vous tuer !) *'Scott:' “Jackson risked his life for us, you remember that?” (Il a risqué sa vie pour nous, tu t'en rappelles ?) Stiles: “He got a bit from Derek. It's funny how he just got exactly what he wanted by supposedly risking his like for us, it's funny.” (Il a reçu la Morsure de Derek. C'est drôle qu'il ait eu exactement ce qu'il voulait en risquant sa vie pour nous, c'est drôle.) Scott: “It doesn't mean he's not still worth saving.” (Ça ne veut pas dire qu'il ne vaut pas la peine d'être sauvé.) *'Scott:' “If we can save Jackson, we should try.” (Si nous pouvons le sauver, nous devrions essayer.) *'Jackson:' “I have a restraining order!” (J'ai un droit de restriction !) Scott: “Trust me, I restrained myself.” (Crois-moi, je me suis retenu.) Note * Cette relation est l'archétype de bon nombre de série. Entre la jalousie du héros et d'une autre personne. En règles générale il deviennent amis puis alliés. Cependant, le départ de Colton Haynes ne nous permettra pas de savoir jusqu'ou aurai put aller cette relation. Galerie Photos Fichier:Scott_et_Jackson_1.jpg Fichier:Scott_Jacskson.jpg Fichier:Scott_et_Jackson_2.gif Fichier:Scott_et_Jackson.jpg Galerie Vidéos Scène Scott vs Jackson Catégorie:Relations entres personnages Catégorie:Saison 1 Catégorie:Saison 2 Catégorie:Saison 6 Catégorie:Scott McCall Catégorie:Jackson Whittemore